What Once Was, Will Always Be
by Noodle Tea
Summary: Luminous Arc 2 It started when Althea spoke with Bharva for one night. Then everyone's secrets, weren't secrets anymore. A collection of intertwining one-shots. HEAVY SEXUAL CONTENT and random couples expected.
1. What Once Was, Will Always Be

A/N: Okay, first disclaimer. I do not own Luminous Arc 2 or it's characters… Blah blah blah.

If there any typos, tell me. I may not have caught them all. Now, this idea just came to me as I was playing the game, and this will most likely have more chapters with various "normal" and random pairings revolving around a "What may have happened in between" kind of theme.

This one could have… Probably happened just before Althea turns into a beast field, during Fatima's ending route. Yes, the pairing is pretty… Well, you'll see what I mean. This wouldn't really be considered romance… But there isn't really a proper section for this. So… Yeah.

Oh, and the characters may be OOC, but who isn't in a fanfiction?

---

What Once Was, Will Always Be

Luminous Arc 2

---

"What was that?"

Althea hesitated for moment, "Transform into Roland and have sex with me."

He grinned. He had won.

---

Althea didn't know what it was. She thought she had put her heart out. She thought Roland felt the same. To her, the unimaginable had occurred. She had decided to drop in and visit Roland for night after she had baked him a large amount of cookies. Althea had found the door unlocked and slightly open. Reaching for the handle, she immediately pulled her hand back. Althea could hear Roland groaning. This sent Althea into a panic, making her think that Roland was hurt. However, as she was about to burst through the door, she heard Roland say Fatima's name.

Althea froze. She looked around to make sure no one else was in the hallway before taking a peek inside. What Althea saw shattered her heart into million pieces. Indeed, Roland was in the room with Fatima. Roland was sitting on one of the couches, his legs spread open, with Fatima's head in between them. His pants were pulled down to his ankles, which meant Fatima was obviously giving him head. Althea made a slightly high pitched noise before covering her mouth. She stood up and ran as far away as she could.

---

The rose garden was illuminated by the light of the full moon. Althea looked at her reflection in the water surrounding the rose clock. The thought came across her mind again.

_Is it because… I'm beast fiend?_

Althea ran her fingers through her hair. Did Roland pick Fatima because she wasn't a beast fiend? But he had told her… That even if she was a beast fiend, that wouldn't change their relationship. Then why in the hell did he pick Fatima? Althea splashed the water and as soon as the water stilled, what she saw in its reflection caused her to stop breathing.

Bharva.

Althea immediately turned to face him, "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"Why else would I be here Althea?"

Althea was frozen in place. He had come for her.

"I told you I wouldn't go with you already! Just go away!"

Bharva grinned at her resistance, "I'm not here to force you into coming with me. I'm just curious as to one thing…"

Althea braced herself. There was no way she could trust in Bharva. His every action, his every word had some devious purpose behind it. She had to be very careful.

"Why is it you stay on their side?"

"Why else would I be on their side?! You want to wipe out every living thing in this world and repopulate it with beast fiends!"

Bharva stepped forward, "Is that the truth?"

Althea couldn't back up any farther or she would've fallen into the water. Bharva continued talking, "It seems to me that the only reason you stay is because of that human… Despite him choosing the witch over you."

Althea was shocked. How did he know?

"I-! I am not staying just because of Roland! And I don't care about him choosing Fatima! I want to save the world!"

Althea broke down into sobs.

"Hmm…"

Bharva couldn't help but smile at Althea's weak defenses. Did she not even realize he could just simply kill her at this very moment while she was screaming at him?

"I will take that as a refusal to join me?"

Althea looked up at Bharva. He was right… She really was only staying because of Roland. Maybe she stayed for Dia's sake as well, but in the end, everything was about Roland. Bharva could feel her breaking already. Just one more push…

"Before I leave, is there anything you need of me?"

Althea looked up at him again, "What?"

"The next time we meet we will be enemies. Before that happens… There isn't anything you need from me is there?"

Althea cluthed her head and looked down and softly said, "No."

"Very well."

Bharva turned his back to her and started walking off. After a few moments, Althea spoke up again, "Wait!"

He had her.

Bharva turned around, "Yes?"

Althea looked as though she were desperate, "You… Can transform yourself into a human right?"

Bharva began walking towards her again, "Of course."

Althea started breathing heavily, "Any human?"

Bharva growled a low growl, "What exactly do you want me to do?"

"Let me just ask one more thing…"

"Go on."

"Can you…"

Althea's cheeks began turning red, "Are you capable… Of having sex?"

Bharva laughed, "I am capable of having sex in any form I wish. I was created to perfection… I must know, what is your true request?"

Althea had finally made up her mind, "Have sex with me and maybe I'll change my mind."

Bharva couldn't believe his ears.

"What was that?"

Althea hesitated for a moment, "Transform into Roland and have sex with me."

He grinned. He had won.

"Alright. I only hope you're prepared."

Bharva's body began flashing light, Althea shielded her eyes and opened them when the light faded. In front of her was Bharva, who was now a perfect replica of Roland. Bharva observed his current state. He looked disgusted. Althea attempted to stand, but Bharva stopped her. He removed his top, tossing it aside.

"On your back, now."

"What?!"

Althea was even more shocked than before, "You mean we're doing it here?!"

Bharva stopped removing his pants and glared at Althea, "You can't exactly take me inside without someone realizing who I am."

Althea bowed her head, "Oh… That is true."

She quickly glanced around the garden, "But… What if someone sees us?"

Bharva pulled on Althea's ankles, forcing her on her back. When Bharva had pulled her to him, her legs spread out and her groin pressed against his. However, his pants were still on. Bharva started to remove the feathered collar around Althea's neck, "What would they do? To them, it would look like you were doing something with the human… And I could simply kill them. Or if prefer you could even deny you were here. No one would know."

"Oh… I see."

Althea thought it was strange listening to Bharva speak with Roland's voice. She observed him as he started to remove what little clothing she had. As soon as he undid her collar, he pushed the feathered top slightly up, so the feathers covered the top of her breasts. Her nipples were fully exposed and erect from the sudden contact to the cold. Almost immediately, Bharva came down and licked the space in between Althea's breasts. She arched her back against the sensation. His mouth was hot.

Althea should have mentioned something to him about this being her first time. She really had never had sex before. After thinking again, she realized that even if she had told him, it probably wouldn't have made a difference. Althea's body tensed when Bharva began licking around her breasts. She heard low growl come from Bharva.

"This," Bharva arched his back slightly, in order to look Althea in the face, "You're a virgin aren't you?"

Althea gasped, "S-So what if I am?!"

"Hmph," Bharva licked his lips, "I thought you'd at least be somewhat prepared. Asking me to be your first might ruin you forever."

Althea could feel her body growing excited, "Wh-Why is that?"

Bharva began licking his fingers, "Once you have sex with me…"

His hand reached to Althea's slit, "No one else will able to satisfy you enough."

In one swift motion, Bharva ripped off Althea's underwear and slipped two of his fingers into her. Althea went crazy. A loud moan escaped her lips and she arched her back again, pushing Bharva's fingers deeper in.

Bharva was pleased with himself, "I was right… You're walls are pressing so tightly against my fingers. I can't wait to be inside you."

Bharva took one of Althea's nipples into his mouth and began biting and sucking as hard as he could. Althea was lost out of her mind. Various sounds started escaping her lips and eventually, Bharva moved on Althea's neglected breast. Her hands took a hold of his hair and pressed him against her, forcing her breast deeper into his mouth. Bharva growled, with her breast still in his mouth. Althea subconsciously arched against him again.

Bharva pulled his fingers out and gave Althea's nipple one last lick before coming back up to a seated position. Bharva brought his fingers to his mouth and licked them clean. He grinned when he observed Althea tremoring underneath him. She whimpered at the loss of contact and pressed her entrance against Bharva.

"Oh… P-Please… Don't stop…"

Bharva laughed under his breath, "Impatient aren't you?"

Althea reached her hand forward, touching the fabric of Bharva's pants, "You copied all of Roland's body right?"

Bharva narrowed his eyes, "Correct. Why?"

Althea reached her hand in, unzipping his pants, "Then… Even that…"

"Yes… Even that."

"I…"

Althea desperately reached into Bharva's pants, "I want to…"

"Ah," Bharva's body tensed at the touch of Althea's fingers, "Go on."

Althea realized Bharva wasn't wearing anything underneath the pants. As soon as she slipped her finger inside, she could feel his hot, swollen member. She tried reaching in deeper in order to grab it whole.

"Can I ask another question?"

"Ask as many as you need to."

Althea had found the head, "Is yours… The same as Roland's?"

"I'm not quite sure. I can't tell unless I see for myself."

Althea lightly wrapped her fingers around him, "How can you tell other than that?"

Bharva winced at Althea's cold touch, "If you run your fingers against it… Then I can tell you."

Althea took the opportunity and lightly pulled on his member. This action caused a growl to escape Bharva's lips. Althea started massaging him, causing Bharva to become more and more vocal with every motion. He tilted his head back, thrusting into Althea's hand. Althea could feel him growing harder, and… Bigger. She stroked him, up and down. Bharva abruptly grabbed Althea's wrist.

"What is it?"

Althea was disappointed. She wanted to keep going. Bharva loosened his grip on her wrist, "He's… Much smaller than I am…"

"What?!"

Althea couldn't believe it. That is what he considered small? If that was small… What was Bharva?

"Before we continue," Bharva let go of Althea's wrist altogether, "I will tell you one thing…"

Althea was growing impatient, "What?"

"If you call that human's name from this point on… I will stop and leave you here. Understood?"

Althea didn't quite understand, but she was far from being in her right mind at the moment, "Alright… Then…"

Althea squeezed down on him, "Can we go on?"

"Hmph," Bharva put his hands on the sides of his pants, "Only if you can take it."

Althea let go of Bharva and attempted to brace herself. Bharva removed his pants revealing himself in all of… Roland's glory. Althea couldn't stop staring at him. Just as Bharva had positioned Althea in front of him, she suddenly stopped him, "Wait."

"What now?"

"Can you use your real voice from this point on?"

Bharva was confused, "Why?"

"Your… You sound strange when talking in Roland's voice… And wouldn't it just be easier for you?"

"I see," Bharva's voice began changing back to its original tone, "It's nice knowing how much more I'm going to enjoy this…"

Bharva pulled Althea closer to him and spread her legs as far apart as they could go. Althea was wet. In fact, she was so wet Bharva licked her clean, making Althea even more anxious and excited. Bharva licked his lips and finally started. He slowly started inserting his swollen, throbbing member into Althea's slit. He did it slowly, only because he was having a hard time putting it inside her in the first place. Althea had no objections. She was concentrated solely on the very hot and hard object pushing deeper and deeper into her.

"Ah- Ah! O-Oh…"

"Ugnh," Bharva had to forcefully push himself all the way in, "I didn't realize you would be this damn tight…"

"Ooh… You're so hot…"

Bharva smirked at that remark, "I'll admit… You feel damn good."

He started thrusting into her. Althea tried to muffle her voice with every thrust. Bharva was thrusting his – well Roland's – entire length into her. However, Althea herself noticed the look on Bharva's face meant something was wrong.

"B-Bharva… What's – Hn! Wrong?"

Bharva growled, "This body of his… It's so limited."

Althea tried her best to communicate through his thrusts, "How so?"

"His… Is so small. It fit inside you so quickly. I can't stand it."

Althea was amazed. How much bigger could Bharva's be? She was quite curious. She had started to thrust into Bharva's thrusts at this point.

"Bharva…"

"Yes?"

"Can you use yours?"

Bharva smiled with delight, "You think you can take it?"

Althea nodded her head. Bharva's smile remained, "I only hope you can move the next morning…"

Before Althea could even try to understand what Bharva meant, she suddenly felt Bharva's member… Growing inside her. At first, it felt as though as he were just getting harder. Then, Althea's eyes widened. His member wasn't just getting harder… It was getting bigger. Althea cried out. She was growing wetter and wetter. Her walls desperately clenched to his continually growing member. It just kept growing and growing… She thought he was going to rip her apart.

"Bharva! Stop!"

He did.

"What's wrong?"

Bharva was grinning from ear to ear.

"How much more is there?"

Bharva lightly chuckled, "Much, _much_ more."

"I… I want all of it… But…"

Althea tried to catch her breath. Bharva waited on her before moving.

"Speak up… Or I'll keep going…"

"I haven't done this before… So… Can't you let me get used to first?"

Bharva smirked, "Only for you, Althea."

Bharva removed her skirt and top, leaving Althea completely naked. Bharva immediately started thrusting into her. This time around, Bharva would pull himself nearly all the way out, and then thrust all the way in. Althea's back would arch and would simply stay that way. She tried to meet all of Bharva's thrusts in order to get him deeper inside. After a few moments of thrusting into each other passed, Althea felt her insides leaking wetness at a faster rate. She could feel it. She was close to coming.

"B-Bharva… I… I'm - "

"I know."

Bharva started thrusting harder and faster, making Althea cry out even louder. With one final cry out, Althea finally came all over Bharva's lap.

"There's so much…"

Bharva started to pull out, but Althea thrusted back against him. Bharva stared at her for a moment, surprised at her actions.

"We aren't done yet. I said I wanted all of it inside me… And…"

Althea tried to catch her breath again.

"You haven't even come yet…"

Bharva laughed, "Aren't you a little slut?"

"So what? Don't tell me you don't want it."

"Don't challenge me. I'll rip your insides apart if you do."

"Ooh… Sounds exciting."

Bharva liked this a lot better. She wasn't as whiny as she usually was, and damn it felt good being inside her.

"If you want all of it… I'm going to have to change back into my real form. Is that what you want?"

"I want all of it right? Then do it."

"It'll take awhile. So be prepared to go through a long process…"

Bharva started again. Althea arched against him, thinking her last thought before losing herself in pleasure. Althea thought about what she was doing now. If she went with Bharva… She could do this every night, and Bharva could turn into whoever she wanted. It was so appealing… Why didn't she think of it before?

"Oh."

"W-What is it?"

"I won't be able to fit inside all the way."

"Why?"

"Hmm."

Bharva looked at Althea, who was still trying to adjust to Bharva's member growing larger and larger inside of her. He realized something, causing a sinister grin to form across his lips.

"Althea."

Althea looked up at him.

"Do you really want all of it inside you?"

"Yes…"

"Really?"

"Yes! I want it all inside! I don't even care if you have to fuck me dry!"

"Good."

Bharva laid down on his back, forcing Althea to straddle him, and sit on top of his still growing member. When Althea came down, her entire body shook. She arched again, her hands pressing down on Bharva's stomach.

"Is it almost done?"

"Not even close."

"Oh… I'm getting excited just thinking about it. I wonder just how big you really are…"

Althea started rubbing herself into Bharva, attempting to push him deeper inside of her. He growled in pleasure. Bharva was getting excited himself. Althea was clinging onto him so tightly, he was surprised he could still fit most of himself inside her. He knew very well it would last very long.

Althea was beginning to grow more and more vocal, "How…"

Bharva narrowed his eyes, "What?"

Althea was dripping her liquids onto to Bharva, "How can I… Fit all of it inside?"

Bharva growled even deeper. He was going to enjoy every moment of this.

"Put your hands behind you."

"But then – "

"It will hurt… But that way, it'll go all the way in. Just use your hips to hold you up instead."

Althea did as she was told. She removed one hand from his stomach and placed it behind her. She hesitated. She slowly lifted her other hand only to quickly slap it back down. Althea attempted to catch her breath. Bharva was still growing larger, and there was much more to take in than there was before.

"What? Can't take it in?"

"No… It's… So big I…"

"Just let go. Put your other hand behind you and I'll use a spell to tie them together."

Althea closed her eyes and braced herself. She let go, her wrists immediately locking together. Althea cried out. She was forced to take in all of Bharva, filling the space inside her. While gasping for air, Bharva's hands came to place themselves on Althea's thighs. Bharva started thrusting into her again, causing Althea to moan and whimper with every motion. Eventually, Althea felt as though she might be able to take it. She slowly began pressing her body against Bharva. Althea opened her mouth and licked along his jawline.

Bharva froze. What was she doing?

Althea positioned her face in front of Bharva's, her lips parted, panting.

"Your mouth…"

Bharva was still in Roland's form. He knew what she wanted to do, he was just surprised she could still speak coherently.

"Come down then."

Althea did as she was told. As soon as their lips came close, their mouths opened wide, shoving their tongues inside one another's mouth. Bharva continued thrusting harder, Althea concentrating on two things now. She fought to keep herself clenched down on Bharva's ever growing member and his hot mouth connecting with hers. She moaned against his mouth. Bharva made that animal-like growl, causing a slight vibration against Althea's ribs. Althea broke away after a few more moments, still pressed against Bharva's chest. A string of saliva still connecting their tongues. Through her panting, she was able to speak.

"Push me back up."

Bharva slid his hands up to cup her breasts, pushing her up that way. When she was in her original position, his hands rested themselves back down on top of Althea's thighs.

"I'm still not done reverting. I don't think I'll revert all the way back."

"Wh-What?"

There was so much disappointment in her voice.

"Does that mean you can't make it – "

"Oh," Bharva grinned, "_That_ is the one thing that I can revert back."

By this time Althea's liquids had leaked out onto Bharva's lower stomach. He wasn't complaining.

"Can you do it faster?"

"You'd better not stop me this time."

Althea noticed Bharva's lower abs returning back to their original red color. They didn't revert back all the way, however. Althea's eyes widened. Bharva was getting bigger even faster than before. To make the matter even more difficult for her, he had started thrusting into her. She shut her eyes, clenching tightly against him with every thrust.

"A-Ah!"

Althea could feel her entire entrance, soaking wet with her liquids. She thought she could feel him coming as well. With every thrust he was growing bigger and harder. Without her hands pressing against him, Althea was forced to take in his entire length. She thought he would not stop growing. He had since long ago taken up the space inside her, he was just forcing himself in now. Althea was completely lost in her orgasm, just waiting for Bharva to finally release inside her. Just when she thought he would never stop growing, he finally did.

"There… How does it feel?"

"It's hot… And it… It's so much bigger than Roland's…"

"By how much exactly?"

"Ungh," Althea was struggling against Bharva's hard, swollen member still forcing itself into her, "It has to at least be… Five times bigger… Oh, it's hot and hard… And it feels so good…"

"Of course it does…"

Bharva shifted his hips slightly, "But it can feel so much better..."

He thrusted himself into her even faster that before. Althea lost complete self control, crying out in rhythm with all of Bharva's trusts. When she thought she couldn't take it anymore, she heard a low sound coming from Bharva. And soon he came in her, all of his fluids filling her insides. He continued thrusting, riding out his orgasm and his still erected cock. Soon after, Althea came one last time before falling forward. Bharva caught Althea by catching her by her breasts. Althea was exhausted and Bharva lightly started massaging her chest.

Through her dizziness, Althea managed to let out a sentence, "Once more… Please…"

"Hmm," Bharva continued to massage her breasts, "I would gladly continue… However, if we keep going on like this… One of your companions may catch us. And I still have work to do."

"Then," Althea's hands were still tied behind her back, "When can we do this again?"

Bharva hummed, enjoying the feeling of Althea's hard nipples against his palms.

"If you continue to stay on the human side… This will be your first and last time. There won't ever be a next time."

Althea realized she didn't want that. She wanted there to be a next time. In fact, she wanted more than a next time. This was too good to give up. She wanted to do this as much she wanted to, every single night.

"What do I do?"

"Join me. Tomorrow, come to the Conclusion Gate…"

"Alright. But… Can't you stay for just a moment longer? I mean…"

Althea's gaze went downward, "You're still inside me."

"A moment longer then."

"Hey."

"Yes?"

"Next time… You don't have to transform into Roland."

Bharva was curious as to her response.

"Can I do it… With your real form?"

Bharva chuckled, "Of course. Could I enjoy it more any other way?"

They continued on for much longer than a moment. They continued until just before daybreak. The following day, Althea indeed went to the conclusion gate…

And did battle with all of her companions.

As a beast fiend.

Bharva watched in enjoyment on the sidelines, muttering something under his breath, "What once was, will always be…"

---

A/N: Alrighty! That was a lot easier than I thought. It's been a long time since I've written much of anything, so excuse my lack of vocabulary. And I think this is my first completed lemon-ish story. Huh.

Estranged pairing huh? But it was such a tempting idea. So, hopefully this will only be the first of many. I have this Rasche/Dia and Rasche/Luna idea swirling in my mind right now… I only hope they become substantial enough to write about. If it does, this story will just get longer.

Hopefully.

Let's see how it works out.

Oh, and please. If you review, don't randomly bash. Constructive criticism. And simple, "Good job!" comments are nice too. Even just the usual comments of, "Wow" are good too.

-Noodle-


	2. If You Want, I'll Form A Bond With You

A/N: Would you look at that? I guess I'm back to deliver more… Luminous Arc 2… Smut? I dunno. Well this paring won't be so weird this time. It'll actually make me feel better about myself.

I didn't explain my original idea for writing this. When I found there was Luminous Arc section, I really wanted to write for it. I looked and noticed there were no M rated fics. So I did it. And this is the result.

So yeah. Uh… Rasche and Dia. Fo sho. This takes place… Well, during the battle celebration party. Fatima's route. Eventually, I will write some stories for Althea's route. It's just… Fatima's route seems… Like it could have such a dark background. Opposed to Althea.

That's all I have to say for now. Oh, and I don't own Luminous Arc 2. These scenes would be in it if I did. And no one wants that…

Do they?

---

If You Want, I'll Form A Bond With You

Luminous Arc 2

---

He shut his eyes, preparing.

"Dia… I'm going to…"

"Come."

---

Dia sat across from Rasche at the table. Everyone had gone out to prepare for the celebration party. Everyone was excited… Even Althea, despite the fact that Roland had chosen Fatima instead. Then, there was Dia. Since the battle against Elicia, Dia had been feeling strange. All she could think about lately was Rasche. They had been around each other a lot since the battle and had surprisingly gotten along better than they had before.

Right now, the two were eating. Well, Rasche was. Dia's eyes could not stop looking over Rasche's body. From his blazing red hair, to his eyes, to his abs… Oh, did she love his abs. When they had been asked to terminate the Kopins at the hotsprings, all Dia could do was stare at Rasche's perfectly chiseled stomach. Dia started breathing heavier. Then her eyes kept going lower, down to where Rasche's manhood was.

Dia licked her lips, subconsciously placing her hand in between her legs. Her mind wandered. How good would it feel to press her naked body against his. To feel Rasche's tongue inside her mouth. Taking his swollen, hard length into her mouth… And then him thrusting himself inside her. Dia slightly moaned at the thought, stroking herself through her clothes.

She didn't realize her ever so soft moan caught Rasche's attention.

"Dia?"

"Huh?"

Rasche's voice snapped her out of her fantasy, "What is it?"

"Are you okay?"

"O-Oh!"

Dia quickly pulled her hand away from her arousal.

"Yes! I'm perfectly fine! Why do you ask?"

"You've been acting pretty funny lately. You don't happen to have some weird witch disease do you?"

"What in the world are you taking about?!"

Dia stood up, "Witches have the same diseases as humans!"

Rasche was taken slightly a back, "Hey, calm down. I was just kidding."

"Oh," Dia sat back down in her chair, embarrassed.

"Say," Rasche swallowed, "Do you know what you're wearing for the party?"

Dia huffed, "Well, I have to wear something nice don't I? What are you wearing?"

Rasche scoffed a bit, "Keh. Hell if I know. Roland picked out something for me."

"Ah…"

Dia had lost her appetite long ago. She only pretended to eat in order to stop from touching herself in front of Rasche. After a few more moments of eating in silence, Rasche stood up, Dia's eyes following him.

"I'm going to start getting ready. Roland has this whole thing going on so I look nice or whatever."

"Alright."

Rasche gave Dia a look, "Are you okay being by yourself here? If not I can walk you back to your room."

"It's alright Rasche. Go ahead."

Rasche stood there for a moment. Dia looked back at him, "What?"

"Nothing. I'm going."

With that Rasche walked into the hallway. He stopped walking after a certain point.

Dia… Had called him by his name.

---

Dia waited until she thought Rasche was far enough away. When she could no longer hear his footsteps, she unzipped her skirt and pulled down her tights and underwear. She slipped her fingers inside her opening, pushing them far enough to touch her own clit. She rubbed herself, moaning in self-pleasure. Her breathing hitched. She could feel her insides leaking onto her fingers. She continued.

"Oh… Rasche…"

She arched her back and tilted her head back. She kept calling Rasche's name was every stroke. Eventually, she climaxed and came onto her fingers. She pulled her fingers out and brought them to her mouth. Her female fluids leaked out of her, onto the chair. She didn't care. Dia licked her fingers, slowly. Imagining they were something else…

When she finally licked it all off her fingers, she breathed in the air. After another moment she stood up and pulled her tights and skirt back on. She didn't bother cleaning the mess she left on the chair. She figured no one would know who it came from. She slightly straightened herself out, then left the room.

---

Dia had no idea Sadie and Pop had been watching her since Rasche left the room. They had been looking for Dia, and had happened to watch the entire thing from the kitchen. Pop was utterly shocked. Sadie on the other hand…

"What just happened Sadie?!"

"She was obviously masturbating if you were watching correctly."

"I know that! It's just…"

Sadie gave Pop and look before the Verdure witch spoke again.

"How could she just do that right there? I mean… What if someone besides us walked in on her?"

"What I'm more interested in…"

Sadie floated into the air, "Is the name she called while doing it."

A sudden realization came to Pop, "She's in love with the red headed idiot?!"

"Apparently so…"

---

The party had gotten started.

The music was playing.

Roland and Fatima were making out on the dance floor.

Ace was pretending as though he were hitting on every girl, looking back at Karen every other second.

Rina could not stop blushing at Richter's every word.

Althea was serving her drinks, with an obvious false smile on her face.

Sadie was pestering Josie.

Pip was conversing with Queen Sophia, despite Pop's continuous interruptions.

Kaph was running around, taking cognographs like crazy.

Ayano was simply standing in the corner, conversing with Moose and Gaston.

Luna was talking to Rasche next to the refreshments table.

And, in Dia's eyes, Rashe was looking damn fine. She was growing extremely upset at the sight she was seeing. Luna was being… Well, to Dia, and probably everyone else, it looked like she was ready to just have sex with Rasche then and there. Dia was about to go crazy.

She needed to go and punch out Kaph.

---

The party was great. Minus Luna's hitting on Rasche. Dia was tired. She punched Kaph out a few times, so that made her feel somewhat better. Ever since the incident at the dinner table, she couldn't quite calm her arousal. She tried to avoid talking long with one person. Dia didn't want this continue. She had to something about it.

---

Rasche was getting undressed in his room. He was exhausted, and Luna's flirting only made things worse. It's not that he didn't like Luna… It's just that… It felt as though all she wanted to do was have sex. What really took up his thoughts, was Dia. He couldn't shake it. The only time Dia ever called him by name was during Mattias's death. He could only think about Dia the entire night. Just as he removed his shirt, a knock came at the door.

Rasche walked over, and opened the door find Dia. She was still in her party attire.

"Hey… What are you doing here?"

Dia's cheeks were tinted with pink. She didn't expect to see Rasche shirtless.

"Um… Can I… Sleep in your room tonight?"

Rasche was taken a back.

"What? Why?"

Dia looked away, "Well… I haven't been feeling well… And I…"

_Really want to have sex with you._

Is what Dia really wanted to say. Rasche scratched the back of his head.

"Alright. I only have one bed –"

"I can sleep on the floor."

Dia walked into the room. Rasche shut the door behind him.

"I can't let you do that!"

"It's your room. You should sleep wherever you want to."

Rasche sighed. Dia was still as stubborn as ever.

"You can sleep on my bed. I'll take the floor."

Dia let her hair down and looked back Rasche, "How about we just share the bed?"

Rasche froze. He should've been concerned about why Dia just suggested they sleep in the same bed. Instead he was wondering why he never realized just how sexy Dia was. Rasche stood frozen in place, watching Dia and she removed her dress.

"H-Hey! I'm still here you know."

"I'm not stupid Rasche!"

She said his name again.

Her dress fell off her shoulders revealing her… Lacy yellow bra?

Rasche felt his face go hot, and immediately turned around. He swore his pants were getting tighter. What the hell was going on? Dia was getting undressed in front of him and hadn't even yelled at him yet.

"Hey."

Rasche turned around to find Dia right behind him, in nothing but her lingerie. He found that she was wearing a lacy yellow thong to match her bra. And not only was the fabric lacy… It was see through. Rasche stopped breathing. Dia had already removed her glasses. She grabbed onto Rasche's belt slamming their bodies against each other. Dia stood up the balls of feet, pressing her lips against his. Rasche's eyes widened.

Dia was kissing him.

She broke away, leaving Rasche wanting breathing heavily, wanting more.

"Do you like Luna?"

"Huh?"

Where did this come from?

"What gave you that idea?"

"Do you?"

"No."

Dia pressed her back against the wall, bringing Rasche with her. Their lips met again, this time Rasche went with it. He slipped his tongue through her lips, exploring all the curves of her mouth. While kept Rasche's mouth busy, her fingers went down to his pants, first unbuckling his belt and slipping it off. Then her fingers unbuttoned his pants. Before she began unzipping his pants, she broke the kiss.

"This isn't your first time is it?"

Rasche looked insulted.

"Who do you think I am?! Of course it isn't."

Dia look a tad bit disappointed, "That's a shame…"

She unzipped his pants all the way, "But at least you have experience."

Dia pressed her hand against Rasche's throbbing erection. Rasche pushed his entire body against Dia. Dia began placing kisses against Rasche's collarbone while massaging his member in sections. Rasche's hands moved down grab Dia's ass. His palms met with the bare skin of her cheeks. Dia stopped and pulled her hand out.

"Why did you stop?"

Dia responded by bringing her fingers to her mouth and licking them.

"Oh…"

Dia pushed Rasche onto the bed, pulling off his pants and underwear in the process. Dia straddled his naked body. Rasche sat up, meeting Dia's lips again. Dia rubbed her dripping, hot entrance against Rasche's throbbing erection. The only thing separating the two, was the thin, transparent thong covering Dia's entrance. Rasche started moving to Dia's chest, sucking on her breasts. Dia could feel her body shaking with excitement.

"Rasche… Baby…"

She grabbed a hold of Rasche's neck, forcing him to break away from her chest. Dia looked down at his swollen member. She licked her lips, and went down. Rasche started breathing slowly. She wasn't going to do what he thought she was gonna do, right? No, not Dia of all people.

But she did.

Dia grabbed a hold of the base of Rasche's cock, then started by licking the head. Rasche winced at the feeling. He started panting at the sensation. Obviously, this wasn't the first time Dia had done this. Soon enough, Rasche felt Dia's mouth take in his entire length in. Her tongue slowly licking the underside of his erection. She eventually started sucking on him. Rasche let out a long drawn out moan. He was leaking into her mouth.

"Dia… Ah…"

Dia gave one last suck before removing her mouth from Rasche's erection. He was disappointed at the loss of contact. Just as he was feeling disappointed, Dia pressed her chest against his cock. Rasche gasped in shock, watching as Dia pushed his erection into the space in between her breasts. She was still wearing her bra, so her breast were clenching onto Rasche's swollen member. Unconsciously, Rasche began thrusting into her. This forced a moan to escape Dia's lips. Rasche placed his hand on the back of Dia's bra, unclasping it. The lacy fabric fell onto the bed, fully exposing Dia's breasts.

She continued thrusting her chest against Rasche's member, his liquids dripping into the space between her breasts. Rasche felt himself about ready to climax, the heat pulsating within his cock. He shut his eyes, preparing.

"Dia… I'm going to…"

"Come."

Rasche braced himself, as did Dia. He began thrusting into her faster, until he let out a deep moan, releasing his load all over Dia's chest. Rasche pulled away from Dia, placing his back against the wall, gasping for air. Dia wiped a bit of Rasche's cum from her chest with her fingers. She licked the sticky substance from her fingers. Staying in the same position, Dia pressed her cheek against Rasche's thigh, kissing it.

"Mmm… You're so good…"

"Are we done already?"

"Far from it."

Dia turned around, waving her butt in front of Rasche. He couldn't help but notice she was dripping through her thong. Rasche watched as Dia placed her hands on the sides of her thong, ever so slowly sliding them down to her knees. He took in the sight of Dia's entrance leaking its liquid so quickly.

"You should put it in my pussy this way…"

Rasche felt himself getting hard just listening to her voice. He got up on his knees, placing the head of his erection against Dia's soaking wet arousal. He rubbed it against her, causing her body to shiver. Dia clenched the bed sheets in preparation.

"Hey, Rasche?"

"Yeah?"

Dia pressed her cheek against the bed, "It doesn't matter… If you feel the same way as me but…"

"What is it?"

"Remember when I said I would bond with you?"

"Isn't that what we're doing now?"

Dia exhaled, then smiled, "If you want, I'll form a bond with you… That's what I said right?"

Rasche started catching his breath, "Not exactly. But… You don't have to form a bond with me. Doing this is fine."

"Rasche…"

"Say it again."

"Say what?"

"My name. Say it again…"

"R-Rasche… A-ah… Wait…"

Rasche wanting to keep going, but he stopped for Dia.

"I love you."

It took him a moment to register what she had said. Then he smiled himself.

"I love you too."

He pushed into her.

Thanks to the noise stifling abilities of the castle walls and doors…

No could even hear Dia's loudest cries.

---

A/N: Yup. That's all you get of this couple.

That was harder than expected. No, that was not meant to be a pun. I didn't expect to finish this as quickly as I did. Hmm… Anyway. All of these chapters intertwine with at least one other chapter. Like I said before, there will be some strange and random pairings.

*Cough*Like the first pairing…*Cough*

And yes there will be yaoi later on. Otherwise I just won't feel complete. No yuri though. I'm really bad at writing those. There will be incest too. Just to be dark about it. That should hint you. Oh, and the next pairing is probably going to be Rasche and Luna. Cause it can be. Just think hot springs side quest.

Anywho. Review please. Help me write better. Cause it's been a long while.

-Noodle-


	3. So Thirsty

A/N: Alrighty! Another chapter. To the reviewer who asked…

Yesh! That's right you got your Kaph chapter! I've had him in mind for awhile. Just needed a place and a girl.

This can be considered another crack pair. Truth be told, all the witches seem to have a Roland attraction. Since he's with Fatima/Althea, what happens to the rest?

I guess, this could be considered a hot springs side story.

Also, because I've been busy AND lacking inspiration, I haven't been writing. I've been drawing. It's just a kind of inspiration shift and… I'm gonna try my best to just… Write. So I'll update as ideas come to me. For real.

---

So Thirsty

Luminous Arc 2

---

"Oh my…"

"Y-Yes?"

Luna was pressing closer against him.

"I feel… So thirsy…"

---

"Another hot spring? I'm all for it."

Rasche was happy to fight Kopins if it meant he could use the hot springs afterwards. Everyone was pretty happy as well. Kaph had other things on his mind. After all, the witch otaku's plans were to capture pictures of the witches in bathing suits. Lately, Kaph had noticed the small changes in Luna's behavior. One of the first changes, was the fact that she had drastically decreased the amount of water she consumed a day.

Kaph knew that Luna would always finish at least twelve bottles a day. It was nearing the end of the day and she had just barely finished seven bottles. Deep inside him, he was getting worried. His true self really liked Luna and didn't want her to get sick. Kaph continued to observe her until they finally found the hot spring's location. Roland went up to the entrance, only to have a fire kopin jump from the bushes and block their way. Everyone drew their weapons. They just wanted to relax in those hot springs…

No matter how many Kopin casualities it took.

---

"Ah!~"

Kaph currently had the hot springs all to himself. None of the women seemed to mind bathing with Rasche or Roland. He should've taken the hint that no one wanted to bathe with him because they were irritated with his borderline – maybe not so borderline – pervert behavior. Nonetheless, everyone had finally defeated the kopins in the hot springs and that loud woman who carried that large scythe. Landing them the relaxation their wanted and deserved.

"What was her name again?"

Kaph asked the question out loud. He did it subconsciously, not expecting an answer.

"I think her name was Vanessa."

Kaph's eyes opened, looking for the source of the voice. It was a woman's voice is all her knew. Kaph didn't have to look very far, because Luna immediately came within his vision. She was sitting in front of him. And she was wearing a different bathing suit… It was… More revealing than the one she had worn with Roland.

"Uh! Miss Luna!"

Luna giggled. That was strange. Kaph was getting a little… Scared?

"Oh my… May I ask how you're enjoying the hot springs? I mean… You have it all to yourself."

"A-Ah! Yes, well…"

Kaph continued on, making up random sentences in order to buy himself some time. Kaph _really _wanted to take a picture of Luna, but there was just something so very off about the way she was acting. He decided to confront her.

"Miss Luna. Are you alright?"

Luna gave Kaph a strange stare.

"What're you taking about? I'm perfectly fine."

"I see."

A few moments of silence passed by. Kaph could feel Luna was lying, because usually she would scream something about him being a creepy pervert or something. Also…

Why on Earth would Luna willingly want to share a hot spring with him?

"Why are you asking?"

Kaph looked up at Luna again. Her expression very different from a few seconds ago.

"U-Um… It's as if… You've reduced the amount of water you've been drinking… And I kind of… Thought that was strange."

Kaph was nervous only because he was getting quite fearful of the way Luna was looking at him.

"Oh? Is that why? Come to think of it…"

Kaph's eyes widened in shock. Was Luna removing her bathing suit? And coming towards him at the same time?!

"I have been… Lacking water haven't I?"

Luna was completely naked. Her breasts exposed, nipples hard. Kaph had felt his breaths shorten. His stopped breathing altogether when Luna sat on top of him.

"Oh my…"

"Y-Yes?"

Luna was pressing closer against him.

"I feel… So thirsty…"

Luna placed her hand around Kaph's chin, forcing his mouth open as she pressed her own mouth against his. Kaph seemed to follow her lead when she shoved her tongue inside him. He couldn't really break away from her since she had a firm hold on him. And he was quite enjoying the feeling of Luna's tongue and kisses. Just as he thought he would run out of air, Luna pulled away. To Kaph's embarrassment, a long string of saliva connected his mouth to Luna's. This only caused the blush on Kaph's face to deepen to a darker shade of red.

"Oh… You're really good at that, huh?"

What in the hell was going on? Kaph still could not register what was happening. He could not be making out in the hot springs with a completely naked Luna sitting on top of him. And even _she_ was enjoying it? This had to be some kind of fantasy or wet dream or something. Didn't all the witches hate his guts or something?

Kaph was so lost that he didn't realize where Luna's hand was going until…

"A-ah! M-Miss Luna? What are you touching?!"

Luna had pushed her chest up against Kaph, "Oh my… I didn't think you'd be so big…"

"Wh-What?! Ah-Ahhh!"

Luna licked her lips as she squeezed down hard on Kaph's erection. He was pretty big, she could barely fit her fingers around him. She couldn't believe it. How could she ignore Kaph this entire time? Luna immediately pulled off his swimsuit leaving him completely naked as well. Luna placed both hands around Kaph's member and lifted her entrance and rubbed it against the tip of Kaph's cock.

"Miss Luna! What're you do-"

Luna immediately silenced him. Her panting growing faster with her excitement.

"I'm going to make you feel _so _good… So don't worry…"

As she finished her sentence, she sat down on top of Kaph, forcing his erection inside of her. This caused a moan to escape both Luna and Kaph's mouths. Luna took a hold of the back of Kaph's hands, guiding them to her breasts.

"Kaph… Touch them…"

"Miss Luna…"

Kaph could somewhat function by himself at this point. He looked at Luna's face, then to where his hands were. Out of curiosity, Kaph squeezed Luna as hard as he could.

"Oh… Yes… Harder, baby…"

Did she just call him 'baby'? Oh well, might as well just go on with it. Kaph couldn't change much of what was happening at this point. He continued to squeeze her harder.

"T-Thrust into me…"

Luna had started grinding herself into Kaph, who could only follow her movements. Luna pressed her mouth against Kaph's once again. However, it didn't seem like she was planning to pull away anytime soon. Kaph released his hold on Luna's chest in order to grab a hold of her thighs instead. She couldn't understand what Kaph was trying to do at first. All of a sudden, she felt her body being pulled forward.

And she was forced to take in all of Kaph's length.

Luna gave in and broke away from Kaph's mouth. She emitted a high pitched yelp when the head of Kaph's cock pushed against her sweet spot. She clenched her inner walls around him, wanting release. She couldn't even tell if she was cumming because of the water. Luna pressed her chest against Kaph, placing her mouth against his ear.

"Make me come…"

"A-ah… Are you sure?"

"Yes… Please? You feel so good…"

Luna ran her fingers up and down Kaph's arms.

"I want to know just good you are…"

Kaph exhaled. He hadn't been this silent in a long time. Carefully, he placed a kiss on one of Luna's breasts and mumbled something against her skin. Luna couldn't even ask him what he had said because as soon as she opened her mouth, Kaph had started thrusting. With every motion, Luna could feel Kaph hit that same spot he had hit the first time.

"O-Oh, yes… Make me come…"

Luna pressed her chin against the base of her neck, tightly shutting her eyes closed. With every push, spots of white would cover her vision. Eventually, Luna could feel herself coming close to her climax.

"Kaph, I'm about to –"

"Me too…"

Luna felt her walls clench down on Kaph, finally admitting her release. He came just seconds after her. The two sat in the hot springs for several minutes, slowly catching their breath. When Luna could summon up enough energy, she leaned in to get another kiss from Kaph.

"Mmm…"

Kaph hummed against her mouth. Luna pulled away, tilting her head downward.

"What is it Miss Luna? Was I not… Good enough?"

"O-Oh!"

Luna weakly waved her hands in front of her, "It's not that! It's just… You're still so hard even though a lot came out..."

"H-Huh?!"

"Why don't you ride it out some more?"

Kaph felt his face deepen to an even brighter shade of red. Luna traced circles against Kaph's collarbones. She took in a sharp inhale when she realized Kaph was beginning to grow to his full erection again.

"Ah… Ooooh… Oh my, I think we can go one more time."

"You don't mind?"

"I can go all day long if you want…"

Kaph and Luna were still connected to one another. Kaph decided to lift both himself and Luna out of the water, onto the dry rocky area right behind him. Luna pushed Kaph onto his back so that she was sitting on top of him.

"Now… Maybe I can feel it for real this time…"

---

Roland and Rasche were finally done with their soak in the Hot Springs. They were going around to each spring, telling their comrades where they would go afterwards. The two brothers reached the entrance to where Kaph was. Just as Rasche was about to call his name, he stopped. Both men could hear something was happening in the background. Were they hearing… Moans?

"Kaph, baby… Please, don't stop – OH!"

Both Roland and Rasche grew wide eyed. No way. Was that Luna's voice they heard?

They rushed to some nearby bushes inching closer and closer without being seen. Rasche looked through his bush, only to cover his mouth.

"Rasche! What's wrong?"

"Roland… Kaph… Luna's on top of him… And they're –"

Roland shoved Rasche out of the way to see for himself, only to have an almost similar reaction as Rasche.

"They're totally doing each other!"

"Roland, do you know how juicy this is?! If we tell everyone that Kaph and Luna are sex buddies… They'll totally be at our command!"

"Who is?!"

Roland and Rasche slowly turned their heads to the source of the voice. It was a very hot, naked, angry Luna kneeling in front of them.

"Tell anyone about this, and you'll be the one under my command…"

"AHHHHHH!"

---

A/N: Eh. I had a different idea in mind for this story originally, so I'm not so pleased with this chapter. I think I'm more satisfied about the fact that I've finally written something again.

Thanks for sticking with me even though this story isn't really going much of anywhere, and barely has any noteworthy fans. But that's okay! Cause I have the few of you! And that's all I need!

I have a set list of who I put with who. And there will be characters who are in more than one story. So, don't get surprised if you suddenly see someone a second time. ANYWHO!

Thanks lots! ~


	4. This Is My Power

A/N: Okie dokie. First things first. I thank you my dear reviewers. I don't update as much as I would like, cause I've been moving/planning for college. As soon as school starts, you'll see more from me. And hopefully, better writing skillz. Yes, skillz not skills.

By popular demand… Drumroll please: RolandXFatima!

This takes place during the AltheaXBharva chapter. Basically it starts a little before Althea sees them. Forgive me if the story doesn't exactly follow the game's sequence, but hey, it's a fanfiction right? Ah. I forgot last chapter's disclaimer.

I DO NOT own Luminous Arc 2. Otherwise you know. YOU KNOW.

---

This… Is My Power

Luminous Arc 2

---

Fatima licked her lips.

"Master…"

She lowered her head, "Can I?"

He shut his eyes. Then nodded.

---

It was night time. Fatima continued to stare at the moon.

It was a full moon.

She removed her hat, the crown along with it.

She had gone to see Master Mattias's grave. Surprisingly, Roland had asked to come. She wasn't complaining. She was very glad he had come. They talked about Master Mattias and Fatima poked fun at Roland.

It was perhaps the best time of her life.

Fatima closed her eyes and turned around. She began walking toward the castle.

Maybe she should go visit Roland.

---

Roland lay in his bed, looking up at the ceiling.

He was tired.

He placed his hand over his eyes. He exhaled.

Althea had followed Fatima and him to Master Mattias's grave. He wondered what could possibly make Althea follow them so far.

Althea aside… What Roland couldn't get out of his mind was Fatima.

Fatima was difficult to figure out as their enemy.

When she became their ally, it was even more difficult to figure out her personality.

Today, he felt as though maybe they had grown closer to one another. Then again, he could never tell with her.

A knock came at the door, breaking Roland out of his thoughts.

"Come in!"

The door opened, and Fatima stepped into the room.

Roland immediately sat up.

"Fatima."

"Ro- Master Roland…"

"What is it? Is there something wrong?"

Fatima walked over to the bed, "Do you… Mind if I stay here for the night?"

Roland felt his cheeks grow warm.

'_No.'_ Roland thought to himself, _'Stop thinking things like that… She probably just wants to talk about what happened today…'_

"It's alright if you stay the night here, Fatima. I'm just curious as to why you would want to."

Just as Fatima was about to sit on the floor, Roland offered her the bed. She accepted and took Roland's spot. He sat down on the nearest sofa. Fatima rubbed her arms, looks of uncertainty crossing her face.

"I've been thinking a lot. Since Master died… And eversince I joined your side."

Roland was unconsciously holding his breath.

He was really anxious to hear what Fatima was going to say.

"I think… That I really want…"

Roland didn't realize Fatima had leaned in toward him. Her hands had found a place against Roland's upper thighs. Fatima's face was drawing close to his. All Roland could concentrate at this point were Fatima's lips.

"I really want to be with you…"

Roland's eyes widened and he stopped breathing.

"What?"

Fatima pressed her lips against Roland's. He kissed her back. They kissed. And kissed. Then kissed again. Fatima had found some way to sit on top of Roland's lap without him noticing. Subconsciously, Roland's hands had found their way to Fatima's legs. He slowly ran his hands up and down. After a few minutes of making out, the two broke the kiss. Both Roland and Fatima were out of breath, gasping for air.

"Fatima…"

When Roland spoke, Fatima had already slipped her hand down to his pants zipper. Roland's breathing hitched and his body tensed at the slightest touch of Fatima's cold fingertips. She was only brushing her fingers against his lower stomach. Roland was trying to figure out why that action alone was arousing him so much.

Roland's body suddenly jolted at the cold sensation of Fatima's fingers wrapping around his swollen member. Fatima pressed her chest against Roland's, leaving enough room for her hand to rest in-between their arousals. Roland's mind had completely overtaken by his rising desire. Fatima pressed her mouth against Roland's again, their tongues immediately entering one another's. While occupying Roland's mouth, Fatima was massaging along the length of his growing member.

Fatima's slender fingers squeezed and pulled, forcing moans to escape from Roland's mouth. She wanted to bring him to his full arousal, making sure he could be pleasured as much as possible. Fatima pulled away, saliva hanging from Roland's mouth. She removed her hand from Roland, bringing her fingers to her mouth. Roland was far beyond aroused at this point. His member was hot and swelling with desire.

Fatima licked her lips.

"Master…"

She lowered her head, "Can I?"

He shut his eyes. He nodded.

Fatima slipped down to her knees. She pushed Roland's legs apart and placed her tongue on the head of Roland's cock.

Roland hissed.

Fatima's mouth was cold.

Fatima latched her hands onto Roland's thighs to keep herself in place. She began taking in all of Roland's length. Roland could feel all of the cold insides of Fatima's mouth. That made him wonder…

Were all the insides of her body cold too?

Seconds later, Fatima opened her mouth as wide as she could, swiftly deep throating the entirety of Roland's length. She had done it so quickly, it was if she had intended to swallow him. Roland couldn't quite hold himself back anymore. He reached both of his hands right behind Fatima's neck. He attempted to push himself even deeper into her, thrusting his hips at the same time. Fatima secretly slipped both her hands down her body. She placed her finger against her own arousal, finding that she was far more excited than she thought.

Fatima continued to concentrate on Roland's cock, while pushing one, two, three… Four of her own fingers deep into her dripping womanhood. Fatima wanted to come and so did Roland. Fatima rubbed her fingers against herself, her walls were beginning to contract. Roland's cock had begun to twitch and throb even moreso that it was becoming painful.

Roland knew exactly what was about to happen.

"Fatima… I'm about to – "

Fatima could only let out a deep moan against Roland's swollen member. Roland thrusted a few more times before Fatima clicked her tongue, causing Roland to release inside her mouth. Fatima swallowed what she could before pulling away. Panting, she continued to lick him clean until she let out a lustful cry, surprising even Roland.

"O-Oh… There's a lot…"

Fatima's comment piqued Roland's curiosity. When she sat back on her knees, Roland could only watch in awe. Fatima pulled her fingers from her entrance, bringing them to her face. At first she kissed her cum covered fingertips, then ever so slowly pushed them into her mouth. Roland could feel the blood rushing to his lower body once more. He could quite take this anymore. He immediately grabbed Fatima by the wrist and pulled her to the bed. Removing the rest of Fatima's clothes he took a moment to gaze upon her body.

To be honest… Her body was something else.

Her breasts were perfectly shaped.

Her skin milky white.

Her nipples a light shade of pink.

Her legs long and beautiful.

Roland's vision soon went toward Fatima's soaked entrance.

"M-Master Roland… P-Please… Won't you?"

Roland reacted to Fatima's words. He grabbed her by the waist and flipped her over. He positioned himself underneath her, Fatima's arousal right above Roland's mouth.

He licked his lips.

Fatima began to shake with anticipation.

"Oh? This part of you is so hot Fatima…"

Roland started kissing her vaginal lips as if he were making out with her mouth. Fatima caught on and did the same with the tip of Roland's member. Soon enough, Roland's kisses started becoming rougher and harder. Fatima could even swear that he bit a large amount of her.

"Aaahh! M-Master… Th-That – "

"What? You want me to do it again?"

"A-Again…?"

Roland bit the other side of her, this time he pulled and didn't let go for what Fatima thought, felt like an eternity.

"Aaaaaaaah! M-Master! Oh, that's… AAAAHHHH!"

Fatima couldn't even form words anymore.

Pressing his lips tenderly against Fatima's opening, he kissed her once more.

"Come for me Fatima."

Fatima couldn't even catch her breath. Roland continued biting and kissing and pushing his tongue as far into her as he possibly could. He could feel her tightening.

"Master! I'm coming!"

Seconds later, Roland placed his mouth against the entire length of her opening and swallowed all of her juices, licking every last drop off of her.

"On your back."

"Y-Yes Master."

Fatima was hoping they were finally getting to the part she wanted. She wanted Roland to thrust his throbbing, hard erection into her. Over and over, so that she would come until she was dry. Roland seemed to share that same desire. He held onto Fatima's ankles and pushed them so that they were next to her ears. Roland pressed the tip of his erection against her, just before shoving himself as deep into her as he could.

"AAHHHH!"

Fatima's lust filled screams came everytime Roland would pull himself all the way out and thrust all the way back in. After five or six thrusts, Fatima came. However, she wasn't satisfied with just that.

"Master… M-More please… Harder too…"

And so Roland did. He threw Fatima in so many positions, she was so dizzy that the only thing she was certain of was how many times she came. She had come once, twice, three, four, five times within the span of 15 minutes. By the fifth time, Fatima had found herself on top of Roland. He had yet to come inside her, and she needed him to do so in order to feel completely satisfied.

"Is there something you want Fatima?"

"Master… Come inside me…"

Roland smiled. He thrust into her, keeping her body in its position. When he felt his entire erection surrounded by Fatima hot, soaked walls, he thrust one more time, finally releasing his seed deep into her. Fatima let out a satisfied and intense moan before falling forward onto Roland's chest. She immediately passed out. Roland reached underneath her to lightly grope her breasts. He smiled and placed a kissed on Fatima's head.

"You're such a good girl Fatima."

He received a light moan as a response.

"Hm. I only hope love me enough to do this every night."

Still attached to her, Roland wrapped his arms around her waist and fell into sleep with her.

---

A/N: WHOO. Everyone clap for me please. That was a difficult chapter.

I thought I'd please those FatimaXRoland fans _anxiously_ awaiting this chapter. And your patience was rewarded. Whoo! Now continue to suggest couples. Cause I'll probably write it out of inspiration bursts. Thanks everyone. Review!


End file.
